Resident Evil : Another Day
by Austin Jungers
Summary: Raccoon City, peak of the outbreak...Some new people...R&R I have this story finished, need reviews to continue posting the chapters.
1. Prologue

_RESIDENT EVIL 2 : ANOTHER DAY_

Prologue

September 24, 1998

Kyle sat in the leather chair by the window of the Raccoon apartments. It was raining out, clouds stood still in the sky. Two months since his wife left him after she thought he went mad with the story of Teri City. He was smart enough to not tell any others, and moved to Raccoon. He kept in touch with Stephan, Tom, and Sandy after the incident. Tom and Sandy had lived two apartments away for a month and then they were evicted. They now lived with Kyle. Stephan had went back home to Ukraine for a month and would be back on September 28th. Tom and Sandy got engaged two days prior to moving in with Kyle. Kyle had torn himself apart after his wife left him, and now was contemplating suicide. He had a succulent view of the clock tower. Where he first met Becky. He had a "Date" with her tonight, and if he liked her, he would try to forget all about his Ex-wife and try to make things right again. He heard the door open and Tom walked in. He had a bullet wound in his left arm, and blood soaked his clothes.

""Kyle…"Tom said weakly, and passed out onto the bed. Kyle ran over to him. His whole left side was soaked with blood. Kyle took out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"I need an ambulance!" Kyle almost yelled into the phone.

"Sir, calm down." Said a familiar woman's voice.

Kyle calmed down,

"Ma'am, A man has been shot and he passed out. He's in apartment 103. I need help."

"Sir, what happened?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kyle screamed at her.

Sandy walked in the door with a Colt .45 magnum in her hand, and her hand had some blood on it. She had tears in her eyes as she saw Tom's bloody body

"Kyle, it's not what you think." Sandy said, and Kyle dropped the phone.

"Oh my God, Sandy, do you know what happened to him?"

"No. A man out there just dropped the gun and ran away. I didn't get any glance at him."

There was a small silence

"Damn." Kyle said, punching the wall. Sirens were heard in the distance. They would never believe her.

News reporters and police rushed to apartment 103. Kyle comforted Sandy as they asked questions about Tom. They decided to only answer to the police, and told nothing to the paparazzi. Sandy cried as Tom was pulled away on a stretcher. He was starting to awake as the stretcher pulled him out of the apartment and into the ambulance. The police asked Kyle what had happened, and Kyle told them that he didn't know, and that Sandy knew the most and all she knows is that a man shot him. The police had told the reporters to leave, but few listened. Kyle yelled to them to leave and go away.

By five P.M., the police were done asking questions and took the gun for prints. Kyle and Sandy were relieved they were alone. They were going to go visit Tom, as soon as they were done resting.

"Okay, I'm ready," Sandy said to Kyle fifteen minutes later, and Kyle sighed.

"Let's go then," Kyle said to her, sighing.

The car was a small Ford, with garbage everywhere inside. The engine was weak and was only good to get to point B from point A.

A man in dark clothing with sunglasses sat, supervising his mining operation miles away, in a secret facility. They had escaped because of that kid, and now that kid was being experimented on by Birkin's first success, the G-Virus. PROJECT: Moros. The other survivors would have to face this monstrosity. Death would behold Raccoon in just a few days. Hell. The man let out a demented laugh. A laugh held by only one person. Albert Wesker.


	2. Tom's Willpower

Chapter one: Tom's Willpower

Wesker stood up from his chair.

"Time to play some games." He said, chuckling

Kyle and Sandy had just pulled up to the hospital. A bum holding a newspaper and a spray bottle of water walked up to them.

"Do you need your window washed?" came from the bum.

"Go for it." Kyle said, handing him a ten dollar bill. The hospital doors slid open. Kyle walked to the check in desk.

"Hello, what room is Tom Williams in?" Sandy politely asked, Kyle nervous and biting his lip.

"243. Elevators down the hall to your left." the elderly nurse said after typing searches into the reference computer, her voice disgruntled.

"Thank you" Sandy said, not letting her annoyance of the woman get hold of her.

They called the elevator. Now Sandy bit her lip as Kyle rubbed his eye.

"Damn allergies." Kyle said, with a small laugh. A ding let them now that the elevator had come. Out of the three, it was the one rightmost. The hospital was relatively empty, as this one got the least business. One person waited in the lobby for the elevator as well. Kyle held the door for him and pressed 2.

"What room are you visiting?" Kyle made small talk with him.

"241." The man replied, a voice that sounded rough as though the man went through years of intense stress.

Sandy started rubbing her head. The elevator music and the gravelly voice didn't mix well. It felt like that elevator ride would never end. Finally the door opened and the man bustled out, straight for room 241. Kyle and Sandy walked down the hall, looking for room 243. A nurse with a dead look in her eye slowly passed Kyle and Sandy.

"243. Here we go." Kyle said, moaning.

Kyle slowly twisted the doorknob. The door opened with a small creak. Kyle walked to Tom's bed in the cold hospital room. Thunder came from outside. Tom was as pale as a ghost.

"It just started raining," Tom said in a fearful voice," reminds me of back in Teri city."

"Tom, that's over now, we survived. You got to let the past go." Sandy stated, soothingly but still a hint of dominance.

"No!" Tom yelled at her "I will not stop until we find who was responsible for the mess that sent us through hell! Because of them Carly is dead! She was too young! Dammit! Thousands of people died…thousands of people died…" his voice broke, and he started crying. Bawling his eyes out. Kyle started to tear and Sandy cried with Tom.

…A half hour later…

The group had been done crying and sat talking about what they wished they could change, how dedicated they were to take down the attackers. A doctor had interrupted the conversations.

"Tom, you'll be able to leave tonight, your arm is fine, just don't be rough with it. It'll be in a sling for weeks and bandaged, nothing to worry about."

Tom nodded. A door slammed just before they left. Sandy could see the irritation in Tom's eyes about the paper dress he was wearing. He got lucky that they didn't make him stay overnight, she thought, He hates hospitals.

"Tom, can you remember who shot you?" Sandy suddenly asked, as the question recurred to her.

"No. Just a man in black, with sunglasses." Tom said, scrunching his face as he thought.

The door slid open. Kyle and the others walked into the dark room. A man in black and sunglasses sat there…..

Kyle shuddered at the memory. The elevator doors opened. The man Kyle and Sandy saw earlier was just exiting.

"We're parked just outside." Kyle said to Tom.

"Okay," Tom said "I feel so wasted."

"You just need more rest." Sandy stated.

Tom nodded. He started to gag and choke, and was turning whiter by the minute. His head convulsed and went everywhere his neck would take it. He yelled out in pain, ripping his head around. He shoved Kyle and Sandy off of him. They stared in horror as their friend fainted.

"Tom!" Sandy screamed, picking him up. He was extremely pale.

Kyle paced with his hands on his head in frustration.

"He needs to go back in there," Kyle said "apparently, he got sick after the bullet hit him."

Sandy nodded. Kyle had nudged her aside and he picked Tom up. Sandy ran ahead to the front desk.

"Quick! We need the E.R.!" Sandy told the disgruntled hag.

She removed her glasses," Who?"

"Tom! He just got released and he's passed out!"

The hag's eyes widened. "Damn, follow me."

Kyle slipped Tom into a wheelchair by the door, and started to push him down the hall. The hag opened a door, "In here." she said.

Sandy smiled a fake smile, holding the door as the Hag left. A beautiful nurse came up to them and directed them into the room. They passed an old man waiting on one of the beds. He was holding a wet cloth covered in blood over his eye.

"What happened?" Sandy asked the nurse, nodding at the old man.

"Oh," She responded, a pitiful look in her eye, "He was jumped. A real jerk snuck up on him. Luckily officer Chambers caught him."

Chambers… Chambers, I know that name, Kyle thought, Rebecca!

"Wait, what's officer Chamber's first name?" Kyle asked the nurse.

"Rebecca. Tough girl, yes sir, do not mess with her," The nurse told him.

Kyle smiled and replied quietly, "I'm dating a cop, and a good one at that."

The nurse turned and smiled, " Doctor Greenburg will be with you soon, when he is done with Mr. Johnson"

Kyle nodded. He pulled Tom out of the chair and laid him down on the paper bed. Sandy bit her lip.

Kyle noticed this and smiled," Don't worry, he'll be fine!" She smiled fakely at Kyle.

Doctor Greenburg walked in after twenty minutes.

"Sorry it took so long, he needed a lot of help. Now he's getting some pain killers," Doctor Greenburg stated in a friendly voice. "So what's with our buddy here?"

"He was released not an hour ago and passed out once we were out." Sandy stated.

Doctor Greenburg's face became puzzled, "Odd…" was all he said.

Silence. Kyle and Sandy started to worry.

"Take him home, let him rest, if he's fine tomorrow, just let him be, okay?"

Sandy nodded, " Yes sir!" Kyle put Tom into the wheelchair and started to push him out.

The hag was gone. A twenty some year old sat there. Night shift. Kyle continued to push.

They had gotten home just after seven. Kyle had just started to get ready for his date when Tom woke up.

"Kyle? Sandy?" He asked weakly.

Kyle heard this and stopped shaving, throwing the razor blade in the sink. Sandy was already at his side.

"The man in black, he was there today. At the hospital."

Kyle dropped his jaw. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 2, then pressed send.

Becky answered.

"Hello?" came her sweet voice. Kyle almost forgot why he had called her.

"Becky, my friend has been attacked! I'm gonna have to cancel!" Kyle started out soft, but got firm.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Kyle! Come over if you want to help!"

She nodded although he couldn't see it, "I'll be there in a second!"

Kyle bit his lip and paced around the room.

15 minutes later…

Officer Chambers walked into the door after Kyle heard the knock. She was in a beautiful outfit. A red dress with drifts of white. She had a brown belt around her waist and red heels. She held an official police 9 millimeter handgun in her right hand. She smiled at Kyle as she was going to reveal her secret.

"I know," Kyle nodded slowly smirking at the beautiful girl. She came in.

"What's the damage?" She asked.

"Our friend, Tom, is sick, and was attacked by a man in dark black with sunglasses."

Rebecca's face went dead white. Wesker. He's alive. He's hurt someone else! Bastard!

"Wher-Where wa-wa-was he??" Becky asked, trembling in fear.

"I saw someone in black leave towards the Compton Inn!!" Sandy concluded.

"We'll strike there!" Becky said, her eyebrows showing extreme anger in her face.

When they were done plotting on how they were going to invade the Compton in Rebecca's Arrest Warrant book, Tom suddenly made it clear.

"I will be the one to take him down. He is mine!"

Becky was unsure of this. If Wesker had survived, that means he should be in Critical condition, but it seemed he was just fine. Which means he was more than a match for Tom, but Becky had enough experience to take down the bastard. It was her who was going to bust the man. Kyle had a special skill. He could tell what people were thinking. Becky wasn't going to let Tom die. Kyle was glad she cared about his friends. Looks like she was one good cop.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up at the front door," Becky told them," Oh, and Tom, you need to stay here, I can't afford to lose another friend."

Kyle was confused, another friend?, what would she mean by that?

"Becky wait!" Kyle shouted as the door slammed. She heard him and bit her lip. He could never know about her other man. She pulled out her cellular phone. She dialed the number she dialed every day.

A dark voice answered, "Hello?"

"Billy, it's Becky, How, How are things going?"

"Good, in fact, I missed you"

Becky was awestruck.

"Well, you can see me tonight, I need your help on a mission. Compton Inn, five minutes."

Billy got off of the bed he was laying on and changed clothes.

"Yeah, yep, I'll be there!" He fell to the floor trying to hop one leg into his jeans. He fumbled his phone and ended up dropping it on the floor.

"" Billy stated as he saw the phone break.

Billy grabbed an old silenced Glock exited the abandoned police precinct, driving an old pickup truck, with a disagreeable odor emitting from the seats. Rotten meat. Billy was used to the smell; he had smelt it for two months now.

Becky had surprised Kyle with that attitude. Oh well, play out as planned out. Time to get back on the freak of nature that was after Tom. Kyle told Sandy to watch Tom, and that he and Becky would finish this nutcase once and for all, and was off.

Compton Inn, seven minutes later…

Billy pulled up to the Compton. Becky's red convertible was staring at him. Dammit Becky, learn to not get trapped before I'm there! Billy didn't even shut the truck's engine off. He opened the door. He hopped out and ran towards the building without shutting the door with the gun in hand. He pulled out his cell phone and called Becky. No answer. Billy ran up the stairs. A staff member looked at Billy.

"Sir, no runn-" His eyes grew wide as Billy pointed the gun at him. Billy shot the man in the shin, and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. He jogged to the Employee stairwell. There was a padlock on the door. He stepped back. He fired two shots into the padlock, more then enough to destroy it.

The door blasted into the small hall, and flipped when it hit the railing and fell two floors to the basement. A huge thud was heard as the door hit the floor. He ran down the stairs. The basement was empty when he got there. The door's wooden slivers were spread everywhere. He heard indistinct voices, and continued walking down the hall of water heaters and electric pressure gauges. The voices came closer as his head throbbed and he fell to the floor, blacking out. Blood flew from his nose, and a man with a shovel stood over him.

Meanwhile…...On the eighth floor……

Kyle and Becky walked down the hall of the eighth floor. 851, 853, 855, but not the door they wanted. Then they saw the door. 857. Becky motioned Kyle to kick the door. He took a few steps back, and charged the door. It didn't budge. He tried this for five minutes. Becky's phone rang. She ignored it.

"F this!" Becky said, shooting the door hinges, and having Kyle kick it.

"Well, you made it this far." came a familiar voice.

"Wesker!" Becky said, firing the handgun at him. He moved out of the bullet's path.

"Little Becky, you should know by now, I am invincible!"

"You are just an ahole!" Kyle retorted. The man just chuckled. His eyes grew a fierce red, and he tackled Kyle. Kyle didn't go down. Wesker had hit Kyle with such force, Kyle went flying back through the sheetrock and crashed through the other wall, and slid across the fire escape, and slid off of the fire escape. He grabbed onto the escape with one hand.

"S" Kyle said hanging on. Becky heard him, and was glad he was alive. Thinking of Kyle reminded her of Billy! Where was he! Wesker grasped her wrists.

"Foolish Rebecca! You will never overpower me! Be glad these are your last second- Ah!" Wesker yelled out in pain as a shovel hit his back. Billy stood there, blood all over his face, and a bloody shovel.

"You okay?" He asked Becky. Becky chuckled, looking at his nose.

"More like are you okay?" Billy smiled at her giving a hand to help her up.

Becky's face slowly turned serious, and she stepped through the sheetrock holes in the walls. She stepped onto the fire escape. Four fingers sat there. Kyle felt blood drip onto his face as two strong hands pulled him up, back onto solid ground. A face unfamiliar to him stared at him.

"Kyle, this is Billy," Rebecca said, smiling. Kyle smiled at Billy.

"Thank you," He said softly.


	3. The Family Vow

Chapter 2: The Family Vow

Stephan walked into the tranquil house.

"Mom? Dad?" He said in a thick accent. They were not there. He walked into the comfortable living room he had not been in since a long time ago. He grabbed the silver remote and turned on the television. He flipped until he reached the news. His dad silently crept up on him with a wooden bat turning it, ready to hit the intruder. The floor creaked and Stephan turned his head, saying, "Dad?-" The bat had whacked him in the mouth, and he bit his tongue. Blood ran down his throat and he grabbed his mouth, feeling his tongue that was hurting so much. There was no blood. He felt his face, it had been his lip. In shock he responded to the bat.

"Dad…It's Stephan!?!" The man he called his father stood over him, holding the bat even more firmly. He dropped the bat, and clutched his chest.

"Help! Help me!" He yelled hoarsely.

"Mom! Call the ambulance! Hurry!" Stephen yelled, giving his father CPR. His mother still believed it wasn't Stephan, as the neighbor walked in.

"Rip his shirt open!" The man commanded. Stephan nodded. He pulled the shirt off, and the buttons popped.

"What next?" Stephen asked in an anxious rush.

"Vodka and a sharp knife!" The man yelled.

"Mom, can you get that for me?" Stephan asked his mother.

She stood there looking sheepish. She ran to the kitchen. The doctor ran over to Stephan and his dad, and started giving him C.P.R. I won't let dad die, no, I won't let him die. Why was mom taking so long? Stephan walked towards the kitchen. He peered around the corner. His mom lay pinned to the floor, a knife through her heart and the vodka bottle stabbed into her neck. Stephan sat down against the wall, and cried. His mother was dead, blood soaked the floor, and his father was dying. He couldn't sit anymore. He collapsed against the counter. He sat for fifteen minutes bawling his eyes out and pulled himself out of it, He grabbed a new knife from the cabinet and went for the fridge. He opened the door. He grabbed the nearly empty bottle of vodka and turned to face his mother. One last time, and he withdrew the knife and put it on the counter. He bent down and started to pull the bottle of vodka out as a dark figure stood over him…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They turned the corner towards the elevator. Becky was holding a gun with blood over her body, Billy was covered with the stuff, and Kyle had blood on his face. They couldn't help but smile in the elevator, despite what they just been through. As they took the steps out of the building, a thirteen year old boy looked at them.

"Who'd ya kill?" The boy said sarcastically. One thing they didn't notice. They were so busy at getting out of there, they forgot that Wesker wasn't there, his body was gone.

"Go away you little punk!" Kyle said to him, his voice tired. The kid looked at him.

"Whatever." and walked down the sidewalk. He disappeared into the crowd. They all walked to separate cars. Billy heard nothing from the truck. Its engine died.

"Damn." Billy stated, walking to Rebecca's car. "Mind if I tag along?" Billy told her. She just smiled, then nodded. She drove off with Billy before Kyle could do anything for the date tonight. He just sighed and drove back to the apartment.

Sandy said nothing, but Tom wanted to know what the hell happened. Sandy stood, pacing and biting her lip. Kyle laid face down on the pillows on the twin size. Tom was laying down on the second twin bed, bombarding Kyle with questions. Kyle just zoned him out and fell asleep.

Kyle woke up sweating. He looked out of the window. The town was burning in fire. A man came to the window.

"No. Not again," Kyle said as the man was pounding on the window.

"S!" Tom exclaimed from behind. Two more of them ambled by and turned. They came to the glass and started pounding with the other monster. They pounded and pounded, and as Sandy, Tom, and Kyle's hopes got up, the window gave. Kyle charged the monster's with no regret and tackled them. He grabbed the curtain rod off of the window top, and started hitting the beasts. He focused on one, and when the others would get up, Sandy would kick them down. He hit for the head of the beast to the left of him getting up. The curtain rod impaled through the beast's head and broke as Kyle pulled it out. He stabbed the left in the eye, and the pus came out everywhere, followed by a shriek from the monster. As the shriek ended, the zombie came and bit deep into Kyle's shoulder. Kyle yelled and the monster ripped out the muscle. Blood flew and Kyle dived back. Sandy Kick the monster down, and pressed down on its head. Kyle sat against the door, sobbing and cursing the pain. The door fell on him and crushed him, blood leaked from his body, and a dark figure stood there.

"You ignorance was the cause of this." The man said, and charged Sandy, and hit her in the stomach. She cried out a whimper and flew to the window. The man smiled as she fell onto a shard of glass and the blood hit Tom's face. Tom scampered out the door in fear.

"At least give up and let me end the pain, Tom" The man said, chasing him. Tom ran to the children's park across the street and hid behind the big spiral slide. He breathed heavily. He heard the climbing chains rustle and looked over there, and saw nothing. The merry-go-round started spinning slowly, but no one stood there.

"Surprise." Tom heard from right beside him. He turned to see the dark figure, and was knocked back into a wooden pole. Sparks flew down and hit him in the face. He put his hands over his face and yelled into the cupped hands.

"Let me help you," Tom heard the man say, and his head was stabbed into the wooden pole with so much force, his head was crushed and the pole snapped in half. Just before the pole hit the figure, Kyle woke up.

"Hell" Kyle stated, sweating like a hog. He looked out the window, still a beautiful town. No zombies, good. Kyle sighed and walked to the bathroom across the hall. He locked the door, and collapsed against the toilet, and the burn filled his throat with this nasty liquid, and he vomited into the bowl. He was flushed white, and he started to close his eyes just before he peered over the bowl. There was no nasty liquid, but just blood. A dark crimson blood. Kyle held down the residue and the vomit. That dream felt so real, he never really got over that incident. Eric's death haunted his dreams every night, and now this night, at midnight, he awoke from a different dream. He just couldn't believe Umbrella got away with Teri City, and his brother's death. His brother couldn't make his promise because of the man in dark clothing. He killed an innocent student for foiling his plot. The man was wicked, and he was alive. Why had they left his body? They could have ended his terror, but they left him there. Maybe they thought he was dead? Kyle became confused and the vomit piled up. He fought it down, but it was persistent, and came out, some of it missing the bowl. He became even whiter, which seemed impossible. He crawled to the door and switched the lock. He pulled the handle down, and opened the door. He didn't make it across the hall and he passed out on the floor.

Jordan Youngers was eating dinner with her boyfriend on a date. They were eating at the Olive Garden, a fancy new restaurant in town.

"Jordan, you are the most Beautiful girl in the world" Jackson Hansen, her boyfriend told her, with the most loving eyes. This is what she hated about him, he tried too hard. She should have broken up with him, but decided to wait, see if he noticed that she disliked the entire try he used. She let out a sigh. He looked up.

"Jordan, there's something I have to tell you." She looked in eagerly at the man she barely adored.

"I don't think it's working out, these two months haven't been the best." A dark look came across her face.

She knocked her drink over and slapped him. She stormed out of the restaurant and straight to her across the street apartment. She knocked on the door across from her room. A girl opened the door.

"Ashley, Jackson dumped me!" She said as Ashley opened the door with a towel on and the phone to her ear. She saw Jordan crying, and said into the phone.

"Keith, I have to go." and hung up. "Jordan, come on in. I'll be dressed soon, just make you comfortable."

Within five minutes Ashley was back out and comforting Jordan.

After she stormed out, he just sat in shock, with a fake smile growing on his face. He raised two fingers and said, "Check please." He just kept smiling, holding back the feelings he still had for her. He paid the money to the waiter and left. He got into his old car, and turned the engine. He pulled out and went for his best friend Steve's house. He pulled up the driveway of the house and turned off the engine. He reached into the backseat and grabbed out a wooden baseball bat. He walked up to the door and opened it. Steve's mother was in the kitchen making supper, and she turned as the screen door shut. A crack was heard as the bat hit her head. She was still conscious, but barely.

" Where's Steve?" He asked her. Weakly she said that he was in his room.

"Thanks," He said, and struck her head again with the bat. He ran around the corner and down the stairs. He kicked open the third door to the left and saw him, sitting at his desk on his laptop.

"Hey, F, I broke up with her, you happy?"

"Yes, now she won't drain you from your friends."

"You little F" He said hitting him with a bat until he stopped breathing. He didn't even hesitate after the bastard even begged. He kept hitting him even after he was dead.

"See you in Hell." He said, exiting the room.

Wesker walked to the chair and sat down. That pissed him off. Freaking mortals interfere with every plan he has. His back was hurting from that shovel. Damn that had hurt.

"Release the virus." Wesker stated into a microphone, and five minutes later a man brought a file for him to read:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T-VIRUS

We have released the T-Virus unto Thomas Williams, a survivor of The Teri incident, and has been subjected to give into the virus by September 29th. The mansion incident proved that the T-virus has been stabilized since the Teri incident and that the results are stronger, but a bit slower. Tom has been losing his blood cells rapidly, and the doctors found nothing in the system. The T-Virus is undetectable by corporate machines. One anti-virus sample is held within Raccoon hospital in the restricted area where professional William Birkin works. When Raccoon Police Department's S.T.A.R.S. squad is eliminated, No threat stands in our way. Four survivors of the Teri incident must be eliminated as one is scheduled to return to Raccoon in two days and the other three are already in no position to escape. According to recent reports Kyle is contaminated weakly by the T-Virus, possibility of quick recovery. Tom, as before mentioned, is sick with the T-Virus, no cure possibility after the 29th. Sandy has been in fine condition, and if any sexual activity happens between Tom and her would infect her. Project Nemesis is almost complete after a 2-month slumber period. Project Moros will be completed the 28th, and will be released prior outbreak. Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, and Brad Vickers are the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members in Raccoon. Chris Redfield and Barry Burton are currently in Europe, in an undisclosed location. Project Nemesis has been programmed to Eliminate S.T.A.R.S. and Moros to eliminate the other four. Billy Coen has been spotted in an abandoned police precinct and has been reported helping the Teri incident survivors.

G-VIRUS

Have sent in a special team to Retrieve Birkin's virus samples. Due to his recent work, he has discovered a virus with regenerative capabilities. We must export Birkin and the G-Virus at once for the safety of the company.

The G-Virus as said before has regenerative capabilities, although it causes severe mutation and rapid loss of brain cells. Any man/woman injected with this discovery will be no match for the S.T.A.R.S. squad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wesker closed the file and slipped it under his chair, into the data processor. A screen pressed itself unto the wall.

A female voice stated, "Name file."

"Viral document 2" Wesker stated into the microphone on his shirt. He saved the file under that name and ordered the man to return.

"Ye-yes sir?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Bring me Birkin's G-Virus." Wesker stated firmly.

"Yes." He said and left.

HUNK sat in a leather wheeled chair as Fred opened the door.

"Johnny, we need you and your team to extract the G-Virus from the desk of William Birkin."

"Not F again!" Hunk said, "I will not go to retract a virus for Umbrella again!"

Fred knew he wasn't gonna give in soon.

"Fine, we'll send in Matt." He knew Johnny hated Matt, and would take the job. He turned and saw the anger in his eyes.

"Ha! You think I'll fall for that again? I could care less if Matt dies, my sister died last time I helped out this fruity company!"

He knew how to blow his top, "Matt wouldn't care…" just as he said that, Johnny pulled out a handgun from under his jacket and fired two shots into Fred. He looked down at the injuries, and looked at Johnny with fearful eyes.

"You little F!" Hunk said to him. "Finally someone shut you up for good!"

"Johnny, I was kidding…" He fell in a pool of his own blood, and died.

Hunk just stood at his desk, and remarked, "You picked the wrong person to F with."

And then, came the intercom call.

"Johnathan, Report to Wesker's quarters immediately…"

"How could you kill your own mother?" The dark figure said.

Stephan turned around and said, "I didn't- She was like this when I entered!" The dark figure wasn't believing him. He ran back to the living room, and Stephan ran out the back door. He ran towards the garage, only ten feet away. He pressed the button to open the door and got into his father's pickup. He pulled out as a bat crashed into the windshield.

He started driving towards the airport. There was an early flight today and he was going to get on it, and find Kyle, he would understand, after all, he was his friend…

Kyle awoke in a soft warm bed. Sandy stood over him. Kyle didn't remember what had happened. He just knew he didn't want to remember.

"What time is it?" He asked Sandy.

"Seven A.M." She said with a hint of terror in her voice.

"Day?" He asked, grunting as he tried to sit up.

"twenty-seventh." She again answered, "You were out for two days, the doctor just said you were losing sleep."

Kyle's face turned serious. He took a minute to ponder this, and passed out cold again…


	4. Outbreak

Chapter 3: Outbreak

September 28th, 1998

Hunk led his men down the winding corridors of the sewers. James held the wolf plate; Luke had held the eagle plate. Matt and Johnny led the group down corridors. The corridors would lead to the septic tank and a sewage control room eventually. Nothing was in their way, and they were going to finish this before Tom spreads the virus. Johnny kept them on their toes, moving fast, and through the halls. They eventually stopped at the waterfall, the entrance Wesker told them about. James placed the wolf plate and Luke placed the eagle plate. The waterfall thinned, and stopped.  
"Let's go!" Johnny said, leading the group out through the sewer exit. The lab entrance looked just like a mining operation, and the halls were tight. The wood creaked under their feet as they rushed throughout the hall. They eventually reached a small hallway with even more twists and turns. They eventually found a small hallway with a ladder at its end. Johnny squinted through his mask at the site behind the ladder. A bloody wall. Not just blood, but bloody handprints.  
"It'll just slow down our mission if we think about it," Matt stated, assuring them to move on. Johnny climbed the ladder and opened the manhole. He peeked around the room and saw a dead body, a body of one of his comrades, lying there to greet them, a handgun bullet in the skull. Johnny pushed the manhole aside, and climbed up. He climbed to the side of the body and helped the rest of the group up. There was a crate to the side, and they pulled the man to right by it. They dumped the man into the crate. Johnny removed the KABAR from the man's suit and slipped it into his own suit. He kept his gun at a seconds reach as they examined the room. Blood was everywhere, and a recently fired bullet cartridge on the floor near the door, where a bloody handprint lay on the doorknob. Johnny walked to the door, and slowly opened it. Just a small hangar and an engine car of a train. "Luke, you and Matt go right, James and I will go left," Johnny stated to the group. Matt agreed, and went right of the train, to find nothing but a switch. On the right, nothing but the entrance onto the train and a turntable. Johnny put the KABAR into the key slot, and slowly turned it, with as much effort as possible. The turntable's lights turned on and flashed. Johnny flipped the switches, and James went into the train. He walked into the cockpit of the train, and flipped two of the three switches. He pulled the fast action lever, and the engine roared, and a hissing noise was heard as the connection turned and the machine whirred. The train car platform hissed as it went down, and the sidelights turned on as the platform passed them. Johnny kept his handgun at bay, and ready for any man or monster. Knowing Birkin, he would put up a fight to protect the virus from the higher-ups retrieving it for further research.   
Birkin knew they were coming. They were coming to kill him and take his research. He would use the G-Virus on himself to increase his stability to the bullets they would fire at him. He could end the mission to retrieve the G-Virus after just one strike from the back of his hand. He chuckled as he locked the case and turned to see an MP5 in his face. His jaw dropped, but he refused to give them his work. James started firing into Birkin's chest, and Johnny put his hand over the gun, "Stop. You might hit the G-Virus" and James stopped the bullet stream immediately. Johnny walked over to Birkin, and picked up the briefcase, and they started leaving. After they left, a woman ran to the man, "William…what have they done to you?" She asked, touching his bullet wounds. He pushed her hand off, "Leave…now!" He stated and she looked at him fearfully.  
"Now!" He yelled out as she turned back after he told her to leave. No matter what, she was not going to let William die. She ran to head's office. She ran until she found the office. Right by the door was a small golden template reading 'Ozwell E. Spencer'. She opened the door to see the man. The room was like a dark gray cell. The room held the smell of lilac, and had a single overhead lamp. There was a small desk with paperwork on it, and a medical case on the wall. The man sat in a leather chair. He was going through files, and was slightly overweight. He was bald, with a wrinkled forehead and cheeks his glasses were down to the middle of his nose.  
"Spencer?" The woman asked. He looked up. His face showed no surprise.  
"Annette, what are you doing here?" Ozwell asked. Her face went grim.  
"It's William, he's dying." This shocked him. He turned around and started rushing through his file cabinet. Laboratory 701- William Birkin "Here it is." He grabbed the medical kit, and they both ran for the office of William Birkin, to notice nothing, nothing as in, William was gone.

Johnny led the men down the corridors of the sewer, holding the case of samples. They aimed around every corner, Johnny hoping nothing would attack them. He couldn't believe it, that experience made him weaker, more vulnerable. They made Mr. Death fear everything. They were the only things that were worse than death. They killed his sister, but he couldn't believe it. When they killed her, he wouldn't accept it, and was going to raise holy hell with Umbrella, and finish them off, but he'd have to get deeper into their ranks. He'd have to work for years to get some evidence out, which those years would never come. He opened another sewage door, and heard a loud roar. The group almost crapped their pants, as James called out, "What was that"  
"I don't know" came straight from Matt; the fear in his voice was tremendous. Then it all came back, the people he helped, his sister dying, and his name. His name, was, and will always be, Hunk. This was his redemption point. He led them forward, toward the sound. Patters were heard in the darkness of the water, creaks and steam from the loose pipes, and the squeaking of mice. A softer roar was heard this time, but still was enough to make Hunk turn back. He wouldn't. He kept on pushing, gun aimed steadily as the sweat of fear was pouring down his face. He turned another corner, and heard another creaking noise, louder this time. He walked two steps, and then he heard it. The scream, James' scream. He turned and stopped dead. There he stood. Birkin. His right arm stood tall, his shoulder almost into the tunnel ceiling. In the arm was an oversized eye, peering at him. James was thrown against the wall like a rag doll. Shots fired from Matt's gun into the monster's chest. The beast turned toward him, and he wanted to run, but his legs were frozen. Shots fired into the arm of the monster. Luke stood; gun aimed high, and under the mask was a smile. A smile he wore forever. The monster thrust his fist into his chest and ripped his heart out. Blood came from the smile, and then, Luke died. Johnny's eyes were horrified. He pulled his gun up, and fired his whole clip until it rang dry. He pulled out the KABAR, and readied it. The monster roared, then charged him. He was hit and flew back into the wall, and was out cold. The only one left was Matt…

That night…  
Rebecca woke up to remember that Billy Coen was right beside her. She hadn't heard from Kyle since they left the Compton. She started to get worried, and turned to Billy.  
"Hey, wake up" She said softly. Billy grunted, and looked at her with sleepy eyes. "We should go see Kyle, then I have to go to work." Billy just looked at her, batting his eyes. What a night! He smiled, and nodded. He walked into the bathroom, grabbing his clothes. Rebecca's small house was beautiful, with the smell of lavender. Her bathroom sink was small, with a towel cupboard under it, and a mirror medicine cabinet. His eyes were red. He smiled blankly, and turned on the sink. He splashed the water that was half filled into his face, and grabbed his razor. He sprayed on some shaving cream that he had there since a week after the mansion incident. When Billy was done shaving, they left for the apartment. As Billy opened the door, they saw a dead body, chunks ripped out of it. No, thought Becky and Billy, almost simultaneously. She suddenly felt a conspiracy. Billy's anger got hold of him, and within minutes, he had the shovel and was beating the body's head in. Becky was in the house, searching for her gun. She turned the light switch. Burnt out. She heard the car rev, and opened the back window shade and the outside light to bring light in. There was a honk from her car, and then a repeated aggressive honks. She opened her bedside drawer to find the gun, and pulled it. Then she noticed it. No light came in. She turned, and there were five zombies beating on her window. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped, and she raised her firearm. Then she lowered it. They couldn't get in. She left, and got into the car. They pulled out, and left the dark, beastly suburb.

Kyle awoke once again, this time lying on the floor of the small apartment. His stomach was filled with pain. He sat up, and threw up. Sandy walked into the main room from the bathroom. She noticed Kyle on the floor and ran towards him. Tom was passed out in a chair. Sandy helped Kyle up, and set him on the bed. Kyle tried to stand as Sandy went to wake Tom. His eyes opened sleepily.  
"What?" He asked, and a knock on the door was heard. Sandy went to the door, and opened it. Billy and Becky stood there, breath-taken.  
"What happened?" Sandy asked.  
"Zombies. They're in the suburbs." Billy answered. Sandy thought, and then her eyes went to shock.  
"What? Zombies?" She asked.  
"Look, we gotta go!" Becky said. Sandy stood confused. Tom ambled to the door.  
"What's the matter now?" Becky and Billy looked frustrated.  
"Look, there are these things, we don't know how they are they just are. They will not stop until you kill them. They will eat the flesh from your bones." Tom blinked in shock. Kyle then walked to the door, disbelieving what he just heard.  
"More? God! Dawn of the Dead moment!" Kyle moaned. He thought they were lying, until he went outside. There they were. Two of them, just standing there, doing nothing. He quickly turned around to go inside and grabbed anything he could, Steak knives, An aluminum bat, and one handgun he kept after the previous incident.

Jordan had cried herself over the past few days, Her boyfriend had broken up with her, and murdered one of his friends. The mother was in critical condition. She was now just on her way to visit her. She walked to the end of the block, and called for some Taxi's. When she finally got one, she told them to the Raccoon hospital. After she got there, there was a line all of the way to the door. As she walked in, she saw that everyone looked like they were sick with the flu. She covered her mouth, and walked to the elevator. She went to the second floor, and to the nurses station. She rang the call button. As a nurse walked past her, she asked, "Where is Mrs. Owens?" The nurse answered, "Down the hall, room 305." "Thank you"  
She walked into the room. The noisy respirator hissed. "Hey, it's Jordan. How are you?" Mrs. Owens just looked at her, then replied softly, "Ok, How is Steve?" She asked. Did they not tell her? "He's fine." She couldn't tell her. "You're lying, I can tell it in your voice--" She coughed, and said, "take this, and never let go of it." She gave her a gold pendent and died.

Stephan entered Raccoon city, looking for his friends. He left the airport, and walked down the sidewalks. He entered the parking lot for the Raccoon Apartments. He heard tires screech, and turned to face the car. In it sat two strangers, and three familiar faces. "It's Stephan! Let him in!" he heard, though it was muffled. He dot in, and they briefed him on the happenings.  
"Not again!" He exclaimed, hearing of the zombies. "Damn it! When will it end!" They drove around the city, watching people throw up and pass out. Tom groaned, and Kyle looked at him. No! Kyle thought He's sick too! That's what had happened in the hospital! He was sick! Someone had poisoned Tom! Poison.  
"To a hospital, quick!" Kyle said. Becky turned back. " the nearest one is in Greenville! that's over one hundred miles away!" "I know, now lets go! Tom will die if we don't get him to the hospital!" Billy jerked the car to a stop, and pulled his gun on Tom.

Jordan wandered through the chaos filled streets, looking around at the beasts. Blood filed alongside the water into the streets drains. Sick people wandered the streets, groaning and covered in blood. Bodies of dead officers and civilians lay scattered covered in blood. She covered her mouth at the sight of the bloodshed. "Freeze! Police!" Came a yell from an officer. Jordan's mind blocked her from seeing the truth, and she ran to the officer, crying. Oh ! thought the officer, and fired two bullets. They zipped past her head and pumped into two of the people in the crowd of beasts. She grabbed the officer and hugged him as if they were the only people left alive. He realized she was human, and started firing into the crowd, and pulled her into a building. They were there, too. He fired two bullets, and his clip rang dry. He kicked a table into the two remaining beasts, and they were knocked over. He ran over to the stairs, and closed the emergency riot shutter, and went into the control room. The girl was Jordan. His Ex-Girlfriend. She looked up. She noticed it was him, too.  
"Hey, listen, he was rude about you, he was a jerk, I had to kill him." She shook her head.  
"No, he deserved to live, no one needs to die"  
"Jordan, you don't get it, he threatened me, I had to do it"  
"NO! He would never do such a thing"  
"Here's evidence," he said, pulling a video camera out of his pocket, and showed it to her.  
"how, why"  
"He hated us, he wanted you to die. He knew I couldn't live with you being gone." He erased the video on the camera. "Now we can tape these things, tape how the world is in danger. Whoever is responsible will be punished." She nodded, and the two climbed the staircase to the second floor. They went into the pool room. There was an exit in the back down a couple of fire escapes. As they got onto the streets, they saw the true chaos in raccoon city. This was hell in its finest.

Billy didn't move. He kept the gun on Tom. Sandy opened her door a crack, and Kyle grabbed Tom, and he pulled him out of the way, and Billy fired, going through the back window. Stephan got out too, and Billy and Rebecca started to leave, as a zombie jumped onto the car. Billy reared out, and hit Stephan as he was running behind the car. The zombie flew off, and Billy ran into the body and shoved it under the wheels. Rebecca got out to help Tom.  
"Doll," Billy said, going after her, "leave him, he is dead now." They turned to see three silhouettes running into the horizon, deeper into Raccoon City than they wished. 


End file.
